Twilight 2000 1st Edition/1999
US 5th Army spearheads attack to clear Texas of marauders and bandits. Beaten back by Soviet “Division Cuba”. 49th Armored Division takes heavy vehicle losses but the 95th Infantry Division (Light) fights a series of skillful rearguard actions covering the withdrawal of 90th Corps into Oklahoma. 100th Infantry Division (Light) covers the right flank of the 5th Army in the assault, and following the withdrawal becomes isolated and withdraws to Fort Carson, Colorado. *Jan 17 - 85th Infantry Division fights a major engagement with the “Texian National Legion”, and are nearly annihilated. *Jan - 95th Infantry Division involved in combat against elements of the “Texian National Legion” in northeast Texas. The brigade commander of the 18th Infantry Brigade and the GOC of the III Military Region declare for the Civilian Government. 228th Signal Brigade refuses orders to relocate to Richmond, Virginia and declares for CivGov, responsible for security in the Fort Meade area. The School Brigade joins the 49th Armored Division in Oklahoma. Soviet 137th Motorized Rifle Division called up to combat marauders in the Svetogorsk region of the USSR. *Feb - 30th Engineer Brigade (Combat) declares for the Civilian Government and moves to Fort Jackson, SC. *early - Remnants of the 91st Infantry Division regrouped in central California into a single brigade. Soviet 2nd Tank Division stops answering orders and turn marauder. *Mar 3 - USS Virginia and Task Force 115, patrolling the Atlantic, is ordered to return to the Pacific. *Mar 12 - Soviet surface group of 6 destroyers engages US Task Force 115 consisting of 4 destroyers and the missile cruiser USS Virginia. All ships involved are destroyed except for the USS Virginia, which manages to limp to the east coast of Baja California before giving out. *Mar - About 1000 survivors of the 78th Infantry Division (Light) reorganized back into a division at Fort Dix, NJ, undertaking light security missions in southern New Jersey. The Soviet 27th Tank Division refuses to continue taking orders. *spring - 184th Infantry Brigade moves to Fort Bragg, NC. *Apr 19 - The “Rump Congress” reconvenes in Omaha, despite many procedural irregularities. John Broward is elected President by the House of Representatives, and legislation is passed to move the captitol to Omaha, Nebraska. General Jonathan Cummings, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, refuses to recognize the election, citing procedural irregularities, reaffirming martial law until a new census, reapportioned Congressional districts, and emergency elections. The US splits into a Military Government (at Colorado Springs, Colorado) and a Civilian Government (at Omaha, Nebraska). *Apr - Ireland launches an attack on the UDR, which flounders. *May 4 - The aging Soviet destroyer Maskov spots the remains of the USS Virginia off the Baja coast, thinking it to be a working vessel; the former crewmates use the guns on the beached vessel to sink the Maskov. *mid-May - UDR forces beseige Derry but are unable to take it. *May - 116th Armored Cavalry Regiment transferred to the XI US Corps. UDR pushes Irish forces south. *Jun - Armagh, Ireland falls to UDR forces. *mid - 85th Infantry Division (Light) remnants reorganized at Camp Beauregard, Louisiana into a single brigade. 108th Infantry Division (Light) faces increasing friction with anti-government partisans in Mississippi, Alabama, and Georgia. 6th Air Calvalry Combat Brigade absorbs all the remaining operational helicopter gunships of the 24th and 82nd Divisions. Soviet 341st Tank Division and 20th Guards Tank Division declare an independent Ukraine. *Jul 15 - General Cummings orders the Alternate National Military Command Center moved from Fort Ritchie, Maryland to Colorado Springs, Colorado. *Aug - 84th Infantry Division (Light) is ordered south to reinforce the 5th Army in Arkansas, Oklahoma and Louisiana. Instead they join the V Military Region (US Civilian Government) in the US Northern Plains. 194th Armored Brigade is ordered north from Kentucky/Tennessee to combat the 84th Infantry Division that had mutinied in Wisconsin. En route, they encounter the mutineering 35th Engineer Brigade in Illinois and after a week of negotiations attack them with few losses but the mutineers fled across the Mississippi; the 84th had moved by then so the brigade retired to Cairo, Illinois. 228th Signal Brigade renamed the 228th Infantry Brigade. UDR seizes Ballyshannon. British 1st Airborne Brigade withdrawn back to England. *Sept - - 35th Engineer Brigade declares for the Civilian Government; after battling with the 194th Armored Brigade they move with the command personnel of V Military Region into Missouri, Iowa and Nebraska. 108th Infantry Division (Light) evacuates Fort McClellan, Alabama and all points west of there, holding Fort Benning, GA, Fort Stewart, GA and Camp Blanding, FL, and the area in between. The 197th Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) is withdrawn from Texas/Louisiana to rest and refit. The Soviet 9th Tank Division mutinies, spawning several marauder bands throughout SW Poland. Elements of the Soviet 14th Motorized Rifle Division and local ORMO units engage them, forcing them north after bloody battles. 29th Panzer Division moved by road from southern Germany to the Baltic coast. Upon hearing about the mutiny, the Czech 8th BGB does the same, becoming a marauder band, Marczak’s Legion. *Oct - Krakow declares itself a free city, with the Polish 8th Motorized Rifle Division acting as the city’s defense. In response, the Czech military sends the Czech 1st AAB from Plzen to Opava. 40th Infantry Division (Mechanized) settles into defensive cantonment in the Lompoc-Monterrey-Tulare-Bakersfield quadrangle. Colonel Alexander J. Kazanov becomes head of the Soviet 129th MRD. The Czech 8th BGB mutinies and the DIA equips them as anti-Soviet partisans. *late - 49th Armored Division retreats to southern Oklahoma, where the front stablizes. As winter begins, the 197th Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) assaults Memphis, under the grip of a feudal-style overlord. 84th Infantry Division (Light) relocates to Minnesota and takes over internal security for the south part of the state. *Nov - Troops of the Iowa Reserve Militia attempt to occupy the airfields and missile silos of Minot and Grand Forks. The militia battles Air Police and forces them to withdraw, but the bases lack anything of value. Jutland Mechanized Division is transferred to the I German Corps. *Dec 24 - Operation Reindeer; US and Iranian forces stage a massive POW rescue mission in Soviet-controlled Iran. *Dec - 24th Infantry Division (Mechanized) is relieved of the defense of Bandar Khomeyni by 82nd Airborne Division and moved to Saudi Arabia to rest and refit. Category:Twilight 2000 1st Edition